User talk:Underworldguardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2222|Minemonics - A new 3DVCE simulator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Alex47 (talk) 18:09, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Water Lee's original water environment was extremely glitchy. Apparently the physics engine suffers numerical explosions, so the creatures spasm and explode instantly. I just tweaked constants (which come in a non-code text file) to make the dysfunctional force weaker and decreased segment fragileness. Thus the creatures take advantage of the glitch without getting killed. However, I have not gotten any swimmers that can move in a consistent direction. Most just turn into "tumblers" that spin at high speeds, and the purple creature (Frogfoot)was sent by someone else. Apparently Lee made it so creatures are more fragile during an evolution, and my attempts to correct that have resulted in unwanted physics loopholing on land as well. --Alex47 (talk) 00:23, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Engine Hey there, as I can see, you're doing some actual work on genetic algorithms. But here is a little piece of advice for you, DON'T USE OGRE ENGINE. Its horrible for this kind of simulations, and 3DVCE is what you can refer to as "spagetti code". First of all you need to do evolution WITHOUT graphics, everything in code. When the evolution is done, you can render it later in a nice looking game angine, but we don't need to render all the evolution progress because thats just a waste of resources and time. Montec Hey Montec, Thanks for your answer and advice. I run the evolutionary algorithms on a model in the background and in principle (I will do this later), you can completely detach the evolution from the graphics. The physics is run in the background on the Bullet Physics engine and I only take the primitives (Limbs) from there and represent them in Ogre3D. On what facts do you base you advice to not use Ogre? Why is it not suitable for "such" simulations? I do not see it as not very practical, especially because Erwin Coumans, the developer of Bullet Physics, really likes the Ogre Engine as well. Also I am not sure why you call 3DVCE 'spaghetti code". At least from the segments of code in Lee Graham's PhD Thesis, I can see that the code is pretty well structured (At least for a PhD Thesis code, that can be much more spaghetti :D) Please do not forget to sign your contribution here by adding the four ~. I added your name manually. Best regards, Underworldguardian (talk) 10:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- Testing Hi there, I'm writing this just to let you know that what you're trying to do is very "worthy" :) Keep up the good work. If you need help such as testing and feedback with your program, I'll be more than eager! Regards, AndyHaha Hey AndyHaha, Thanks! I am doing this as my Master's Thesis and so I am not only trying, I really have to succeed :D. I will ask you for testing and feedback as soon as the program is in a state that somebody else would want to use it. Currently the changes you would want to do in GUI are only possible via code changes and you have a nearly completely useless menu above. Please do not forget to sign your contribution here by adding the four ~. I added your name manually. Best regards, Underworldguardian (talk) 10:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC)